<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things to Imagine your Fav Doing [haikyuu!! oneshots] by via_megumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524902">Things to Imagine your Fav Doing [haikyuu!! oneshots]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_megumi/pseuds/via_megumi'>via_megumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_megumi/pseuds/via_megumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of short haikyuu!! oneshots inspired by this tumblr prompt: https://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/116871127797/things-to-imagine-your-ship-s-doing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oikawa Tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wherein Oikawa takes you to Hakone for an overnight trip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm planning to post two chapters a day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- [1] Them resting together and talking to each other before falling asleep. Bonus if one half gets the other to run their hand through their hair and down their back. –</strong>
</p><p>“Taking an onsen bath after sightseeing all day is the perfect way to end the day,” You said sighing as you and Oikawa entered your room after going to the hot springs inside the inn you were staying at. It was your long-awaited two-day weekend trip to Hakone with your boyfriend, Tooru and you just spent the day going around the city visiting famous tourist spots.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re having fun, Y/N” Oikawa said giving you a smile. “But we should probably go to sleep now though, we still have an early day tomorrow,” he added. Oikawa being the <em>“gentleman”</em> that he is, booked a room with two futons. <em>“I must admit, I’ll be lying if I said I wasn’t a tiny bit disappointed that he did that,”</em> you thought to yourself. You both lay down on the futon that you have chosen, you on the left and Oikawa on the right. You both say good night to each other before turning off the lights to go to sleep.</p><p>Except you couldn’t sleep. You were still buzzing with excitement about the day you just had and about your plans for the next day. You look over at Oikawa who has his back towards you which made you pout. You debated on whether to wake him up or not when you heard him speak.</p><p>“Y/N, I can feel you staring,” he said letting out a chuckle. He turned around to you with a smirk on his face. “Couldn’t sleep, I guess?” he asked. You nodded.</p><p>“You got your back towards me,” you whined still pouting. He chuckled yet again. He propped himself up with his elbow, resting his face on his hand while looking towards you.</p><p>“I’m just teasing,” he said. “You know I was wondering; you’re disappointed I booked a room with two futons instead of just one, huh?” he asked. You bit your lip, hesitating to tell the truth.</p><p>“Maybe just a little bit,” you replied. "How did you know?" you asked. Was it that obvious that you wanted just one futon to share? You blushed, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>"Well I noticed you looking a little let down when we first entered the room earlier," he said smirking.</p><p>“Now that I think about it, this is just another way of you teasing me, right?” you interjected. He shrugged his shoulders, looking at you with amusement.</p><p>“If you want me to come over, all you have to do is ask” he teased again. You frowned<em>, two can play that game</em>.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I can perfectly fall asleep by myself,” you announced as you turn your back towards him. You heard your boyfriend snicker before hearing him move out of his futon and scooting over to yours.</p><p>“Sheesh, Y/N you’re as stubborn as ever,” he whispered. “You want to talk some more until we can both fall asleep?” he asked wrapping his arms around you and pulling you towards him.</p><p>“Today was such a great day,” you said turning around and looking at Oikawa because you couldn’t help yourself. “The crystal glass arch looks so amazing in person. And the pictures we took were so beautiful, I can’t wait to put it in the scrapbook,” you gushed taking about the Hakone Glass Forest Museum you two visited during the day which was a museum and shop selling glassworks in the Sengokuhara area of Hakone.</p><p>“And I can’t wait to go to Owakudani tomorrow! I hope the weather will be clear so we can catch a glimpse of Mt. Fuji,” you continued talking. Oikawa just nodded and listened to you speak your thoughts. He has always loved hearing your voice, even if you were just talking. He can listen to you talk all day and he wouldn’t get tired of it. He especially loves it when he hears your voice cheering for him during a volleyball match.</p><p>He worked so hard to plan this trip of yours, booking the inn and planning out the places you two would go to. He is so thankful he finally got the time to go on this trip and just spend time with you since he has been pretty busy lately. He noticed you stopped talking; he looked over towards your face, which was buried in his chest and saw that you already fell asleep. He smiled when he saw your sleeping face and proceeded to run his hand through your hair, finally resting it on your back.</p><p>“I love you, Y/N. Sleep well.” he murmured to avoid waking you up. He kissed you on the top of your head, before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been awhile since I last wrote fanfics, might be a little rusty.<br/>Hope you enjoyed reading!<br/>Word Count: 802</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bokuto Kotaro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wherein Bokuto gets jealous when he noticed you were looking at other guys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- [2] Forehead touching and kissing -</strong>
</p><p>“Bokuto-san, I know it’s probably a bad idea to point this out but you’ve been falling down to your emo mode more often this training camp,” Haruki, the Fukurodani libero, said during their lunch break. It was summer and as usual their school is participating in a training camp with other schools in Tokyo. Bokuto looked towards his teammate from where he was staring. He can’t say that he didn’t notice, because he did. And he knew perfectly well what the reason was.</p><p>“Komiyan, it’s probably because of that,” Saru whispered nudging his teammate and nodding towards the group of girls in the table in the corner. Even though Saru tried to whisper it everyone in their table heard what he said and proceeded to look over the table where the managers of the different schools were seated. The girls were happily talking to each other, but they noticed the girls would indiscreetly point towards someone in the room. One of the managers was Y/N, the Fukurodani’s captain’s girlfriend.</p><p>“I wonder what they’re talking about, they look like they’re having fun,” Konoha wondered loudly.</p><p>“Last I heard they were talking about ranking each guy in here based on good looks and volleyball skills,” Akaashi replied nonchalantly. The whole team stared at their vice-captain in shock, they couldn’t believe he would just say that in front of Bokuto. They slowly looked towards their captain which had a frown on his face.</p><p>“Ah, so that’s why...” Haruki said realizing the reason for Bokuto’s frequent slumps. Giggles could be heard from the girls’ table which made Bokuto feel more on edge. This was why he didn’t want Y/N joining their training camp whenever it’s held.</p><hr/><p>It was the end of the summer training camp and the coaches organized to have a barbecue with all of the participating teams. You were talking with your fellow managers as the volleyball players happily ate the meat that was prepared.</p><p>“It’s a shame the training camp is ending,” Kaori, your fellow Fukoradani manager, said sighing. “I got used to seeing such handsome guys every day.” she added. You giggled at her comment.</p><p>“Honestly Kaori-san, you became a manager just for that didn’t you?” You teased. Kaori pouted and nudged at you playfully.</p><p>“Well not all of us is lucky to have a handsome ace to look at everyday as a boyfriend, Y/N” she replied pouting. The other managers laughed as you blushed bright red. “Speaking of the handsome ace,” she trailed, nodding her head behind you. You look over to see the ace she was talking about walking towards your group.</p><p>“Hello everyone,” he greeted you girls with a smile. <em>“Is it just me or was his smile a little forced?”</em> you thought to yourself. “Excuse me, but can I borrow Y/N for a bit?” he asked.</p><p>“Help yourself,” Kaori said waving her hand away. Bokuto wasted no time and grabbed your hand, leading you away the crowd. You stopped under the shade of nearby tree. It was a good distance away from the barbecue party.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Ko-kun?” You asked using your nickname of him. He looked at you frowning.</p><p>“I see you have been having fun these past few days,” he said crossing his arms. You looked at him confused.</p><p>“I guess?” you replied, more like asking a question than answering directly. “Why do you look so agitated?” you asked. Without replying, Bokuto suddenly grabs your face with both hands. He bends down, so that your foreheads were touching. You can’t help but stare at his golden-colored eyes. “Kotaro?” you asked using his full name now.</p><p>“Y/N-chan, you can only look at me, understand? You’re not allowed to look at the other players ever again,” he said sternly. “I’m not that dense to not notice how you and the other managers are gossiping about the other volleyball players in this training camp,” he pointed out. You can’t help but giggle at what he said. He then proceeded to pout at you, disappointed at your reaction. You stopped yourself when you notice how serious he was. You sighed and copied your boyfriend as you also grabbed his face.</p><p>“Ko-kun, as if I’ll look at other guys besides you. You know you’re the only one I have my eyes on here” you said reassuringly still looking at his eyes. “Honestly, the other managers are just kidding around. You know I would never pick anyone over you, you’re my number one handsome ace, after all” you added. Bokuto grinned brightly, feeling giddy at what you just said.</p><p>“Well that’s good to know,” he replied still grinning. You giggled at his grinning face. You tiptoed and kissed him on his forehead.</p><p>“I love how you’re so easy to please, Ko-kun” you commented. He stood up straight and pulled you close, returning a kiss on your forehead which is perfectly aligned with his lips.</p><p>“Nothing makes me happier than to know you’re all mine, Y/N-chan” Bokuto said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading!<br/>Word Count: 834</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ushijima Wakatoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wherein you ask Ushijima to tutor you to avoid taking summer classes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Stroking one’s head in that way where their hand lingers on their cheek or jaw, and giving them a soft smile. -</strong>
</p><p>“You know if you keep frowning like that, you would get more wrinkles,” Ushijima commented at his girlfriend who was frowning staring at her quiz score. It was lunch break and the two of you decided to just eat inside the classroom since you made a bento for the both of you. You looked up towards him still frowning. Normally any girl would be offended with what he said, but you knew Wakatoshi had a tendency to be blunt and say exactly what was on his mind.</p><p>“Waka-kun, what am I going to do?” You whined. “My score in the math quiz is low again. If I don’t get a good grade on the upcoming midterm exams, I’ll probably take summer classes” you continued. Just the thought of spending your summer in school horrified you.</p><p>“Well everyone has their weak points, yours just happen to be your inability to memorize formulas,” he replied shrugging. You sighed.</p><p>“Waka-kun, I need words of encouragement here,” you said pouting. You noticed his usually serious face soften.</p><p>“Sorry, what do you want me to do to make you feel better?” he asked. You smiled at his question, instantly thinking of an idea.</p><p>“You can tutor me! You’re not too bad at math, right? You can help me memorize the formulas for the exams,” you suggested. You gave him a pleading look, putting your hands together and bowing your head towards him.</p><p>“I guess I could, but I still have volleyball practices after school so you have to work around that,” he said. You look up and beamed at him.</p><p>“Oh, great super ace of the Shiratorizawa Academy volleyball team, you are a lifesaver,” You said hugging his shoulders over the desk that was separating the both of you.</p><hr/><p>“Waka-kun, how do you even do it? Memorizing math formulas and volleyball plays at the same. My brain could never,” You whined as you slumped back on his bedroom floor, looking at the ceiling. You were in your boyfriend’s bedroom for one of your study sessions as the midterm exams are only days away. He was busy looking over some volleyball plays while you were trying to memorize the math formulas, he wrote for you in the index cards.</p><p>“You just have to constantly repeat it to yourself; you’ll get the hang of it don’t worry,” he replied. “You won’t get anything done if you keep lying down,” he reminded looking towards you. You sighed and sat up. He went back to reading his plays but you still wanted to take a little study break.</p><p>“Can I get a reward if do good in the exams?” you asked getting his attention again. He looked at you with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>“What kind of reward do you want?” He replied. You grinned knowing he would do it.</p><p>“You take me out on a date this summer, that’s the reward I want,” You said eagerly. Ushijima is quite dedicated to his club that even during the summer he still does his training. You wanted him to at least give up a day just for you. Finally, he nodded which made you instantly motivated.</p><p>“Okay, but I can’t do that if you don’t pass your exam so you better work hard” he replied with a serious look on his face. You nodded in reply and finally went back to studying and memorizing math formulas.</p><hr/><p>Since you were absent yesterday when the teacher returned the results, you only just got yours today at the end of the school day. You hurriedly ran towards the Shiratorizawa Academy gym, your exam result in hand. Ushijima had volleyball practice today so you were sure you would find him in the gym. Usually you would wait for him to finish practice, but you can’t contain the excitement you’re feeling right now as you rush inside the gym.</p><p>Thankfully, the players were still warming up. You found Ushijima talking to Satori, his back towards you. Satori noticed you entering the gym and pointed at you. Ushijima turned around to see you standing and waving at him excitedly. Without even looking surprised, he approached you, his stoic face unwavering.</p><p>“Y/N, what are you doing here?” He asked. You quickly showed him your exam results.</p><p>“Look look, I got a 75 in my math test! I passed the exam! Sensei said I don’t have to take supplementary classes in the summer,” You said excitedly bouncing up and down. He looked over at your paper and then turned to you.</p><p>“That’s great, Y/N. I knew you could do it,” he said stroking your head like you’re a small puppy. Wakatoshi was a lot taller than you; your figure appearing small compared to him tall stature.</p><p>“You know what that means, I get my reward, right? Right?” You said grinning.  He was still stroking your head as you speak. “Waka-kun?” You asked as you felt him rest his hands on your cheek as he looked at your face seriously. Ushijima has always admired your bright personality. He usually finds himself wondering what you saw in him when others would say he was quiet and rude. He wished he could express himself better like you do.</p><p>You continued to look at him, waiting for a reaction. Finally, he gave you a small smile, which made your heart skip a beat. Ushijima rarely smiles and when he does it never fails to make you feel butterflies on your stomach.</p><p>“Good job, Y/N. I guess I’m taking you out this summer after all,” he said. You giggled in reply.</p><p>“Oh, what’s this? Is that a smile I see in our dear miracle boy’s face?” Tendou’s voice suddenly say breaking the moment you and Ushijima were having. You jumped away from Ushijima, embarrassed. Wakatoshi turned to his teammate, glaring.</p><p>“Oops sorry to ruin your moment, but coach said practice is about to start” he replied shrugging.</p><p>“Ah right, I should get going. I still got classroom duty to get back to,” You said suddenly remembering you only went out of the classroom to get your test result back. “I’ll meet you at the entrance after practice, Waka-kun?” you asked. He turned to you and nodded. You watched as your boyfriend and his teammate jogged back to where the team was already gathering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading!<br/>Word Count: 1072</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sakusa Kiyoomi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wherein you try comforting Sasuka when he gets a panic attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Slow, shy kissing that eventually just ends up being really calming and nice to both of them. -</strong>
</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with going, Omi-kun?” You asked your boyfriend as you walk up the stairs to the shrine where the summer festival was being held. Already you were beginning to worry about the crowd as many people were walking ahead and alongside of you guys as you continue to walk up the steps. Sakusa wasn’t good with crowds, correction: he <em>hates</em> them. When you asked your boyfriend if he wanted to go with you to the summer festival of a nearby shrine, you expected him to scoff at you and refuse. But to your surprise, he agreed to accompany you leaving you awestruck with how much he was willing to do things for you, even things that he hated doing.</p><p>“I’ll be okay, Y/N” he said raising the face mask he was wearing over his nose. “We’re already here, there’s no turning back now,” he pointed out. Of course, this was Sakusa trying to sound confident as he wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back home. But he knew how you love going to festivals, visiting the different stalls and eating the different snacks they offer; how much you love the atmosphere of it so he couldn’t possibly ruin your excitement by asking you to go back.</p><p>“I guess, but you don’t really have to accompany me. Komori was the one who mentioned this festival, I could have gone with him instead,” you said. He stared at you and even with the face mask on you knew he was frowning. As much as Sakusa hated crowds, he hated the idea of you going somewhere with another guy, even if the guy happens to be his cousin.</p><p>“Well good thing I decided to go with you; don’t want you spending time alone with Komori,” he replied. <em>“Oops, I made him jealous,”</em> you thought.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t mean it like that,” you said as you quickly wrapped your arm around his. “I’m happy you’re here, I much rather have you than Komori-san” you added smiling up at him. He looked over at you and then towards your arms together. Now usually when others do this with him, he would quickly push them away being the clean person that he is. Sometimes you worry he would do the same with you but as always, he just tugged you closer.</p><p>“We’re here!” you announced as you reach the top of the stairs.</p><p>“So, where to first?” he asked looking over you. You look towards the different stalls ahead of you, feeling overwhelmed with the options.</p><p>“How about we just walk around and see which one gets our attention first?” you asked. The both of you then proceeded to walk, looking over the stalls. Sakusa had a tight grip on you, probably because he didn’t want you getting lost in the crowd.</p>
<hr/><p>After walking around and going over the different stalls in the shrine, it was almost time for the fireworks display. Komori told you in advance the perfect place to watch the fireworks from, which was in a nearby park from the shrine. He failed to mention that he wasn’t the only one who knew this since when you and Sakusa arrived at the park it was filled with couples and families also waiting to watch the fireworks. You felt Sakusa already tensing up beside you as you look for an empty spot to settle yourselves in.</p><p>“Maybe we should skip the fireworks…” you trailed looking over at your boyfriend. Sakusa was already feeling suffocated with how many people gathered in the park. He fought his instincts of going to a corner to hide. The fireworks display will only be a couple of minutes, he said to himself. After that they can go.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. It’ll be a waste if we leave now,” he replied. “Besides you love watching fireworks displays, right?” he added. You nodded hesitantly. It’s sweet that he remembers but you were still worried about Sakusa. You finally spot an empty bench; you quickly dragged Sakusa towards it before anyone can claim it. The both of you sat on it, tired from all the walking you did. You can still feel that Sakusa was uneasy as he looked around the crowd.</p><p>“Omi-kun…” you said grabbing his hands and intertwining it with yours. You can feel his hands shaking slightly making you frown. You look towards his face, and thought of the only thing that can calm him down. You grabbed his face so that he was looking at you and pulled down his face mask.</p><p>“Y/N, what are you do-“ he began to asked but was quickly cut as you gave him a kiss on the lips. You pulled back slightly after a few seconds, just so that you can look at his eyes.</p><p>“Relax Omi-kun… Close your eyes and imagine it’s just us two,” you whispered as you gave him another kiss on the lips. You felt him finally relaxing as you continued kissing him.</p><p>The sound of the fireworks made the both of you jump. You look up the sky to see it was filled with a variety of colors. Sakusa quickly put his mask back up but instead of looking at the fireworks, he turned his gaze towards you. He was still surprised at what you did, surprised that it actually worked in calming him.</p><p>Sakusa knew that you always had an effect on him and that he treated you differently than most people. He would always let you casually touch him without cringing away. He would let you take him to dates in crowded places (but not often). He doesn’t consider kissing you as something dirty or unsanitary, on the contrary, he loves it and want nothing more than to do it. You were special; the only exception from the rules he put up for himself. Sakusa didn’t know the fireworks display was over until you turned him.</p><p>“Omi-kun, have been looking at me this whole time?” you asked. He shrugged and nodded in reply. “You missed the fireworks then!” you scolded.</p><p>“But I already have a great view watching you, Y/N” he replied catching you off guard and making you blush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading!<br/>Word Count: 1051</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Miya Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wherein you and Atsumu spend a lazy Sunday afternoon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unlike the previous chapters, this chapter and the next takes place in one world.<br/>Hope you like them! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- One person doing or talking about something they enjoy greatly whereas their partner just stares at them with a small smile and slight laugh because wow what a cutie their partner is. -</strong>
</p><p>It was Sunday today and instead of spending it going out on a date, you and Atsumu decided you would rather lounge around and stay in your apartment. Since your other roommates namely Atsumu’s brother, Osamu and his girlfriend were out, you had the whole living room to yourselves. You were lying on your stomach on the couch reading the latest manga volume of a series you’ve been following while Atsumu was sitting at the end of it. Your legs were over his, his left hand resting on your thigh and the other on the remote as he flipped through the variety of shows in Netflix. After looking over movies he could watch he finally chose a western horror film called The Nun. An hour went by and he was already in the middle of watching the film when he heard your voice speaking.</p><p>“Ugh, what is he doing? It’s so obvious this won’t end well for him” Atsumu heard you muttered as you flip the pages of the manga you were reading. He glanced towards you and saw how engrossed you are with reading. He looked at you, amused. You were the type of reader that voices out her opinions out loud while reading and Atsumu has always found that cute.</p><p>“See! I knew he would regret this, why did he let it happen in the first place” you continued complaining. Atsumu gave out a slight laugh as he paused the movie he was watching. He turned his head to the side, trying to peak at your facial expression. He saw you grimacing as you stare on a page of the manga. He decided to tap your thigh to get your attention.</p><p>“You look like you’re ready to fight someone,” Atsumu commented. You turned around towards your boyfriend who was looking at you with an amused face. You blushed realizing you were doing your habit of overeating.</p><p>“Oops, sorry. Did I distract you from your film?” you asked as you closed the book you were reading. You sat up and scoot over beside him.</p><p>“Yeah but it’s fine. You’re more interesting to watch,” he said smirking. You pouted at him because his teasing. “So, what happened this time?” he asked referring to the book you’re reading.</p><p>“Well remember last chapter a rival appeared for the main guy? So, get this, the rival asked the main guy if he can take his girlfriend out on a date. A date where the main guy can’t follow them or interfere them, and you know how the main guy reacted? He accepted it! He let his girlfriend go out on a date with another guy, I mean who does that?” you complained. Atsumu just watched you as you ranted on with a small smile on his face.</p><p>He loves how intense you get when it comes with your hobbies, be it reading or painting, he loves how serious you get when talking about things you love doing. He feels the exact same way with volleyball so he gets it.</p><p>“I guess the main guy is just confident his girlfriend won’t choose anyone over him, even if she goes out on a date with another guy,” Atsumu replied shrugging. You looked at him bewildered.</p><p>“Would you do the same?” you asked. Atsumu looked at you and rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him.</p><p>“Y/N, I didn’t say anything like that. Of course, if it were me, I wouldn’t let anyone steal you away from me” he replied. “Even though I know fully well that you’re head over heels for me,” he added rather confidently. You gave him a scoff and playfully nudged his side.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not the other way around?” you teased.</p><p>“Nah, I’m pretty sure you’re whipped over my good looks and amazing volleyball skills” he stated. You giggled in reply. You then rested your head on his shoulder and looked at the tv screen. “What are you watching?” you asked remembering Atsumu was trying to watch a movie while you were reading.</p><p>“The Nun, it’s a scary movie though” he replied. “I can change it if you want,” he added since he knew you weren’t a fan of horror movies. You shook your head as you didn’t want Atsumu to stop watching the film he already started watching.</p><p>“It’s fine, be thankful I’m head over heels for you that I would sit and watch a movie genre I dislike,” you pointed out. He laughed at your reply as he pressed play to resume the film. He took your hand with his free one and squeezed it as the two of you proceeded to watch the movie together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading!<br/>Word Count: 820</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Miya Osamu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wherein Osamu is a clingy boyfriend who can't keep his hands to himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Hugs around the waist from behind and nuzzling their neck while talking as casually as ever. -</strong>
</p><p>You look over the ingredients that were placed on the kitchen counter as you prepare to cook dinner. You share an apartment with your boyfriend, his twin and your best friend who also happens to be your boyfriend’s twin’s girlfriend. You all agreed to divide the chores amongst yourselves and tonight was your turn to cook dinner. You put the pan over the stove as you began cooking. You heard the front door open and after a few seconds the voice of your boyfriend can be heard from the doorway.</p><p>“I’m home,” he announced. Osamu entered the room, putting his bag down beside the sofa. He looked over the kitchen to see his girlfriend cooking. “Hey honey, what’s for dinner?” He asked walking over to you in the kitchen.</p><p>“Gyudon,” you answered turning your head towards him. He was now standing beside you looking over the pan filled with boiling dashi soup. “By the way, welcome home” you added reaching up and giving him a peck on the lips.</p><p>“Anything I can help you with?” He asked. Osamu loved cooking and he wouldn’t think twice to try and help anyone in the kitchen whenever he can.</p><p>“Nothing really, I can manage,” you replied. “You should rest, didn’t you say you had a big test today?” you asked. All of the people in this apartment were university students besides Atsumu, Osamu’s twin, who was a professional volleyball player.</p><p>“I did, and I think I did pretty well,” he replied smugly.</p><p>“Well good for you then,” you said. You go back to the pan on the stove and add onion slices to the boiling soup letting it simmer for a while. As you continued cooking, you saw Osamu walked behind you and felt him hug you around the waist from behind.</p><p>“Honey, I’m cooking,” you stated at your clingy boyfriend. When you first started dating Osamu you didn’t expect him to be the clingy boyfriend type. He loves giving you hugs and kisses even when you were in public.</p><p>“I thought you said you can manage,” he murmured as he nuzzled your neck. You sighed giving in, knowing he wouldn’t let go even if you tried removing his arms. “How about you, Y/N, how was the essay for your literature class going?” He asked.</p><p>“Fine, I guess. I’m still on schedule so that’s a good thing, although I think I still need to look for more references. I might go to the library tomorrow to research some,” you replied. You notice the onion slices are now soft so you proceeded on adding the beef.</p><p>“I can go with you if you want,” he offered. “By the way, is Tsumu already home?” He asked. I nodded in reply.</p><p>“Yeah, he got home a while ago. I think he’s in his room” you answered. “I’m going to the library in the afternoon, is that okay?” you asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I only have morning classes tomorrow,” he replied. You suddenly felt him kissing your neck as you turn off the stove. The beef already cooked.</p><p>“Honestly, you should that in your room. There are other people living in this apartment you know,” you heard the voice of Osamu’s twin complained. The two of you look over and saw Atsumu coming out of his bedroom.</p><p>“Just because you can’t be lovey-dovey with your girlfriend because she’s off on an outing with her university group doesn’t mean you get to be bitter with us,” Osamu pointed out, finally pulling away from you and turning to his twin brother.</p><p>“Besides, we don’t complain when you guys hog the couch during your <em>movie marathons</em>,” you added, air quoting movie marathons because you and Osamu both knew that it wasn’t the only thing they do.</p><p>“Fine you got me,” Atsumu said putting his hands up in surrender. “Is dinner ready? I’m starving, coach had us running around doing drills all day,” he asked taking a seat on the dining table. Osamu sighed and shook his head disapprovingly towards his brother. “At least help set the table,” he said frowning.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to though? Besides it’s just the three of us, you can manage it by yourself,” Atsumu replied shrugging.</p><p>“This is why we explicitly set the chores, because you have no initiative whatsoever,” Osamu complained.</p><p>“Okay, let’s not argue before dinner” You said looking back and forth to the both of them. “Atsumu, at least put the placemats on the table,” you instructed. Atsumu sighed.</p><p>“Alright, alright” he said standing up and getting the placemats. Osamu turned to you with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“I’m so thankful you’re here, we’re probably be fighting each other at this point if you weren’t here,” he said giving you another hug. You giggled in reply. You heard Atsumu cleared his throat rather loudly and eyed the both of you.</p><p>“Are we going to eat dinner or not?” He asked. You put rice on each of your bowls and put the beef that you cooked on top and quickly serve it before the twins begin killing each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading!<br/>Word Count: 862</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kuroo Tetsurou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wherein Kuroo asked you to teach him techniques on how to beat Kenma on a video game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Playful arguing that leads to playful, harmless elbows shoving into their sides while they laugh at each other and themselves. -</strong>
</p><p>“Hey babe, your phone is ringing,” Kuroo pointed out. You averted your eyes from your PC and looked over at him lying on your bed.</p><p>“Who is it?” you asked giving him permission to look over your phone. He turned your phone to see who was calling and sighed when he saw the caller ID. “It’s Kenma,” he said giving me my phone.</p><p>“Hey Kenma, what’s up?” you greeted him.</p><p>“Hey Y/N, I’m available right now if you want help with slaying that monster in Monster Hunter, wanna come over to finish it?” he asked. You bite your lip, hesitating. As much as you would want to come over, you’re with Kuroo right now and it wouldn’t be right to just leave him in your room especially since you were the one who asked him to come over.</p><p>“I have to ask Kuro-kun first though,” you replied to Kenma.</p><p>“Ask me what?” Kuroo asked already standing behind you. You turned around to look at him and saw that he had a frown on his face. “If Kenma is asking you to play video games with him, tell him you can’t because you’re gonna teach me techniques on how to beat him on a video game,” he said rather loudly, maybe so that Kenma could hear him speak as well.</p><p>“Tell Kuroo, stop dreaming the impossible” Kenma told me on the phone. You gave out a chuckle.</p><p>“Well you heard him Kenma-kun, I’m busy right now,” you replied. “Maybe next time?” you asked.</p><p>“Suit yourself, it’s your loss anyway,” he replied. You said goodbye and hang up the phone.</p><p>“So, were you serious when you said you want me to teach you techniques?” you asked Kuroo. He nodded his head and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Of course! I plan on beating Kenma the next time I come over to his house!” he declared. You can’t help but giggle at what he said. Being an avid gamer yourself, even you can’t beat Kenma in games, so it’s amusing to see Kuroo think he can easily defeat him. From Kuroo’s point of view though, he didn’t really care about learning techniques or beating Kenma, he just wanted Y/N to stay and spend more time with him and not go over to Kenma’s house to play video games like you always does.</p><p>“So which game do you want to play?” you asked going over to boot up your console.</p><p>“Uh… Mario Kart I guess?” he replied. The both of you sat on the floor in front of your tv as you wait for the game to load.</p><p>“I’m saying this now before we start the game, there are no hard feelings okay?” you warned looking over to your boyfriend. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Babe, it’s you we have to worry about having hard feelings,” he pointed out knowing how competitive you get when you play video games.</p><p>“I guess you do have a point,” you said shrugging. The game finally loaded and the you both pick your characters. “Okay so you want to pick equipment based on speed because really that’s all what the game is all about,” you stated teaching him which ones to pick.</p><p>“I thought we’re playing against each other,” he asked looking over to you confused on why you’re helping him.</p><p>“I thought you said you wanted techniques?” you interjected.</p><p>“Oh right,” he replied realizing the excuse he gave out a while ago. “Now before I begin the race, you have to press accelerate after the timer says “two”, so you could get the boost,” you reminded him. He nodded in reply.</p><p>“Okay then, let’s start” you said as the two of you turned to the tv screen to focus on the game. When the race started, Kuroo obediently press the accelerate button after two. You smiled proudly as he got his boost. You easily took first place but you were surprised to see Kuroo wasn’t being left behind as he was coming third.</p><p>“Not bad, babe” you commented without averting your eyes from the screen.</p><p>“See, there’s no need for you to hang with Kenma so much. Your boyfriend knows how to play video games as well,” he replied.</p><p>“Right, let’s not get cocky here, the race is not finished yet.” you stated. “Plus, I’m first” you added proudly.</p><p>“Not for long,” he said as he used his red shell to take second place. “By the way, where do you want to go to for your birthday?” he asked suddenly. You can hear the mischief on his voice, <em>he was trying to distract you</em>.</p><p>“I’m fine with whatever as long as I’m with you, Kuro-kun” you replied, eyes still on the screen focusing on maintaining your lead.</p><p>“Oh right, I got you the game you were looking forward to playing as a birthday gift…” he trailed. “What was it again? The Final Fantasy VII remake?” he continued. Your eyes went wide as you turned to him.</p><p>“You did?! Really?” you asked feeling excited. “Oops,” he said suddenly. You turned back to the game and saw he now overtook you by hitting you with a red shell. “That’s unfair, you distracted me!” you complained loudly.</p><p>“Hey, I thought there were no hard feelings” he teased. <em>“If that’s how you wanna play then…” </em>you thought as you elbowed his side to make him fall off balance.</p><p>“Okay now that’s cheating,” he pointed out as he sat up and did the same to me. You continued distracting each other as the game continued. You regained your lead and was on the last lap. Your eyes were focused on the screen, when you felt your controller being stolen away from you.</p><p>“Hey, give it back!” you said turning to Kuroo. He held up his long arms to get the controller away from you. As you tried reaching it, you fell over him making him fall over on his back with you on top of him. Before you can complain, Kuroo grabbed your face and kissed you on the lips instantly making you forget the whole game.</p><p>“Guess we both lost,” he said after he pulled his face away. “I would have won if you didn’t elbow me into my side,” he added. You laughed at him.</p><p>“Uh huh, after scheming to distract me with questions?” you pointed out. He smirked in reply. You were about to get off of him when he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you with him as he laid on the floor.</p><p>“Let’s stay like this way for a bit, can’t we?” he said stroking you head.</p><p>“But what about learning techniques to beat Kenma?” you asked.</p><p>“Please babe, you and I both know I can’t beat that guy in a game,” he stated. The both of you looked at each other and laughed, knowing he was stating facts. You rested your head on his chest as you silently stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading!<br/>Word Count: 1181</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tsukishima Kei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wherein you invite Tsukki out to watch a meteor shower with you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Gazing up at the night sky while laying down on theirs and pointing out different stars and holding hands and shifting closer to one another. -</strong>
</p><p>“Do we really need to lie down on the ground?” Tsukki asked looking at you funny as you lay down a big mat for the two of you to lie down on. You and Tsukki were in a nearby park, up on a small hill to watch the meteor showers happening tonight.</p><p>With your great interest with anything relating to astronomy you wouldn’t miss this for the world but you didn’t want to go to the park in the middle of the night by yourself that’s why you asked your boyfriend to come with you. Adamant at first, Tsukki eventually agreed to go with you thinking he couldn’t just let you stay out alone at night.</p><p>“We’ll be able to see it much better lying down,” you replied as you sat down on the mat. You pat the spot next to you, telling your boyfriend to sit down. “C’mon, I even brought a big enough mat so that your giant self can fit in,” you added pouting. Tsukki sighed and gave in, sitting right next to you.</p><p>“I also brought onigiris for us to eat in case we get hungry,” You said getting the bento box outside your backpack. Tsukki stared you.</p><p>“How long is this meteor shower going to take?” He asked trying not to sound impatient.</p><p>“It could go on for an hour if we’re lucky,” you replied enthusiastically.  You noticed him beginning to frown. “I’m sorry I dragged you out to this, I know this really isn’t your thing,” you apologized bowing your head down. You heard Tsukki sighed loudly again as he lied down on his back.</p><p>“Well it’s not like I don’t drag you to places you don’t want to be in,” he replied referring to the stadiums his volleyball matches take place in. You knew nothing about the sport your boyfriend skillfully plays but that doesn’t mean you won’t be there and cheer for him whenever he has a match.</p><p>“I don’t dislike going to your games,” you said.</p><p>“I don’t dislike being here with you in a secluded place in a park on a hill at midnight as well, so don’t worry about it,” he replied as he put his hands behind his head. “Are you gonna lie down or not?” He added looking at you since you were still sitting. You smiled at him. Tsukki could be prickly at times but you know deep down he cares. You lie down next to him and look at your watch.</p><p>“Hmm, we still got a few minutes to go before the time said on the news...” you trailed. “Ah! I know I can point out some constellations for you,” you said. You turn your eyes up towards to sky and looked around.</p><p>“There! That’s the Big Dipper, although technically it isn’t a constellation but it’s one that’s easy to spot. It’s part of the constellation called Ursa Major,” you stated pointing up to the sky with your index finger. “You can also see the Little Dipper from the Big Dipper which is right there. The Little Dipper is part of the constellation called Ursa Minor,” you continued.</p><p>Now Tsukki would be lying if he said he saw the constellations you were pointing out and got everything that you said but he didn’t want to ruin your fun. He instead just listened to you talk and watched how animated your face got with what you were explaining.</p><p>He really admired that you have something to be passionate about as he himself didn’t have that. He might have enjoyed playing volleyball and others could say he was skilled at it but he doesn’t think he’s passionate about the sport. Maybe that’s why he was so enthralled by you, because you easily can be passionate about anything you set your mind into and he can’t.</p><p>“Tsukki, are you still listening?” You asked looking over to his face. Tsukki blinked as your voice interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>“Huh? Uh, yeah... the Big Dipper is in the Ursa Major and the Little Dipper is in the Ursa Minor... right?” he said unsure if he got it right. You beamed at him, glad that he was listening.</p><p>“Yup you’re right!” you replied. “Now then, there you can see Orion also called the Hunter...” You continued. Tsukki held your hand that wasn’t pointing out the constellations as he listened to talk and intertwined your fingers with his.</p><p>“Do you know which one is my favorite up there?” You suddenly asked looking at him with a grin on your face.</p><p>“Which one?” He asked. You pointed at the bright round moon in the sky.</p><p>“Tsuki, of course!” You said giggling. Tsukki rolled his eyes at your pun but couldn’t help the smile on his face.</p><p>“Nice pick up line, I’m sure you said that to every guy you ask to come with you to these,” he replied. You pouted in reply.</p><p>“You’re the only one I ask to come with me to watch the stars,” you pointed out. “Besides it won’t work for other guys, you’re the only Tsukki I like,” you added. Another thing Tsukki loved about you was your ability to catch him off guard with your sweet words that would always make him warm inside. He squeezed your hand tightly as he shifted closer to you.</p><p>“Oh, look it’s starting!” You said eagerly. You both look up to see numerous meteors falling. Tsukki looked at the stars and the meteors shining up in the sky and then he looked at your face and he gave out a smile. <em>“The stars might be shining bright but nothing was brighter than the sparkle in your eyes as you watched in awe,”</em> Tsukki thought to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter.<br/>It’s been a while since I last wrote fanfics and I honestly enjoyed writing these.<br/>Hope you enjoyed reading as well!<br/>Word Count: 979</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>